Chuck's Desperation
by MattyR
Summary: After his encounter with Dan, Chuck find's himself needing more. Sequel to Dan's Revenge.


Nate exited the cab outside the Empire Hotel. He spotted Dan leaving and shouted to him but he seemed too preoccupied and in too much a hurry to notice so Nate made his way inside to the elevator, pressing the button for the apartment he shared with Chuck.

Upstairs Chuck lay on the apartment floor covered in his own cum, recovering from the evenings events. Finally he stood up, pulling up his pants. He pulled off his cum covered tie and shirt discarding them on the couch, making his way to his bedroom where he remover the rest of his clothing. In the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror, Dan's cum still on his face, the sight of himself in this state strangely arousing. Chuck stepped into the shower the hot water hitting his skin. He took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling, he tipped his face up to let the water wash the remainder of Dan's cum from him. He ran a hand through his wet hair slicking it back and pressing a hand against the wall to steady himself as the water washed over him. After allowing the water to soothe his aching body for a few minutes Chuck grabbed the shower gel from the shelf and started to run his hands over his body massaging it into his skin. He brought his hands around behind him lightly touching his abused hole.

"Ahhhh!" he sneered under his own touch "Damn you Humphrey!" he whispered to himself, his cock starting to harden remembering the abuse Dan had put him through.

Meanwhile the elevator doors opened and Nate, clothed in a fitted grey suit offset with a white shirt and bright blue tie highlighting his piercing eyes even more, steeped into the apartment he shared with Chuck, the smell of sex obvious in the air. Looking around he noticed Chuck's discarded shirt and tie on the couch, he picked up the tie noticing the cum that had been sprayed across it.

"Chuck's obviously had a good night!" he thought to himself with a smile as he threw the tie back down.

Moving to the kitchen he spied the broken glass on the floor concern creeping into his mind.

"What the hell happened here!" he said to himself, remembering that he has seen Dan leaving the building.

He walked into Chuck's room hearing the shower running. Nate found the rest of Chuck's clothes thrown on his bed, thoughts flying through his head, wondering what had taken place between Dan and his best friend. The shower stopped suddenly dragging Nate from his thoughts, and promptly leaving the room before Chuck came in.

Chuck ignored his hardness and finished up his shower. He stepped out and dried his wet skin with a towel. He made his way through to his bedroom discarding the towel on the floor, walking over to the closet to retrieve some underwear. He slipped the expensive boxer briefs over his thighs and up to cover his nakedness. He grabbed a robe and threw it on leaving it open and moving out into the main area of the apartment. Chuck walked over to the counter his trademark swagger slightly off due his abused hole to where he kept his whisky noticing the glass Dan smashed on the floor, and finally noticing Nate sat on the couch playing with is phone.

"Nathanial! I didn't know you were home!" Chuck spoke in his low deep voice pulling his robe closed.

"You were in the shower when I got back!" Nate replied, unsure whether to ask what had happened.

"Ahh I see!" Chucked replied throwing his second measure of whisky down his throat and pouring another.

"You're hitting that stuff hard Chuck, maybe you should slow down!" suggested Nate in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry yourself Nathanial!" Chuck breathed into his glass whilst taking another sip of his drink.

Standing up and making his way over to Chuck, Nate spoke "Listen I wasn't going to ask and it's none of my business but what's going on? What was Dan doing here? And what's with the glass on the floor?"

A smirk crept across Chuck's face at Nate's questions, sometimes he insulted Nate's intelligence because of how he looked, but he was clearly putting the pieces together here.

"Daniel came over to chat about Jenny!" Chuck answered calmly.

"CHAT!" laughed Nate in frustration, "When Dan and I chat there isn't smashed glass and cum stained clothes all over the room!" he continued in frustration.

"Nathanial, calm down, Humphrey was playing protective big brother that's all!" smirked Chuck.

Nate was getting pissed at Chuck's evasive smug attitude, and grabbed his arm causing his robe to fall open, shouting "SERIOUSLY CHUCK, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED, and don't give me this chat bullshit! I saw Dan outside and he looked pissed what did you do to him?"

"ME!" Chuck shot back now face to face with Nate hardly space between them. "Do you really want to know what happened?" Chuck pause, taking another drink "Saint Daniel fucked me!"

"WHAT!" Nate laughed trying to move away from Chuck but being held in place by a hand on his wrist.

"Yes!" Chuck breathed moving closer to his friend "he pushed me over the pool table, and he forced his cock into me!" Chuck added his eyes now locked with Nate's, "and I wanted it Nathanial, I wanted Humphrey inside me, I wanted him to fuck me, I wanted to feel it!" Chuck's dick becoming hard again reliving it.

Nate was speechless at the thought of Dan, the quiet mild mannered boy from Brooklyn fucking his best friend Chuck Bass. His breathing had become shallower and he'd been turned on by Chuck telling him he had been fucked by Dan, but not only that but he had wanted it to happen. He broke his gaze with the other man, becoming uncomfortable at the sexual atmosphere that had developed.

"Does it turn on to know Daniel fucked me? That he was inside me? Does it Nathanial?" Chuck barely whispered as he closed the gap between himself and his best friend sensing Nate's arousal, pushing his hard cock against his friends. "I see it does!" Chuck smiled, lightly licking Nate's earlobe.

Nate sighed at the moist touch against his ear, his eyes closed lost in the moment. Suddenly Chuck bit on Nate ear hard.

"Chuck, what the hell!" Nate snapped pushing Chuck away with hand against his bare chest.

"Don't you like it rough Nathaniel? Humphrey did!" Chuck laughed cockily.

"You're fucked up Chuck!" Nate shot at his friend angrily and walking away. Leaving Chuck alone brooding angrily, while pouring himself another drink, his ability too go far and seem like it didn't faze him at all still intact.

Later that night Nate lay in his bed, only a thin sheet covering the lower half of his naked body, his smooth tanned chest exposed to the warm air. The events of the night flooding his mind, Chuck so close to him, hard against him, the thought of Dan fucking Chuck..

"Fuck!" he said to himself, his cock confusingly so hard at all the thoughts. He heard footsteps approaching his door as he watched Chuck gently open the door.

"Nathanial!" Chuck whispered stepping into the room the light behind him revealing he was dressed only in his figure hugging underwear.

"Chuck what do you want, I'm sleeping!" Nathanial lied

"I want you Nathanial!" Chuck answered moving towards the bed.

"I said I'm sleeping Chuck!" Nate replied annoyance in his voice.

"You misunderstand me, I WANT you!" Chuck said in his low gravelly voice, climbing onto the bed and laying next to his best friend, running a finger up his arm.

"Have you gone insane!" Nate said to his friend, as he felt the hand slip under the sheets and onto his obvious erection.

"Nate I need this! I need you...Please!" Chuck pleaded seductively squeezing Nate's dick "I could tell you want it before and... now!" he continued whispering into Nate's ear, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath, he was desperate to be dominated again. Chuck felt empty since loosing Blair, being with Dan, being treated like he had been was the only thing that had made him feel anything.

Hearing Chuck plead and beg was getting too much for Nate, he was beginning to weaken to his advances.

"I want to feel this inside me! Just like Daniel was, I need to feel it, I need it to feel something...anything!" Chuck added, lightly grazing his fingers across Nate's hard length, before lightly kissing his neck, grazing his teeth across the skin.

"OHHH!" Nate moaned in response.

"I want you to fuck me Nathanial!" Chuck said looking the other man in the eyes.

Hearing this Nate couldn't hold back any more, he forced their lips together tasting his friend for the first time. He slid on top of Chuck their hard cocks pressed together as Chuck opened his legs to allow Nate to lie between them.

Nate quickly pulled down Chuck's skin tight underwear throwing it aside, leaving their naked skin, cocks pressed together. Nate ground into Chuck, sweet friction on both their cocks, Chuck wrapped his legs around Nate's waist to feel more. Grabbing hold of his meaty cock, Nate rubbed the precum leaking from the head into Chuck's ass. The effects of Dan's fucking still leaving Chuck tender, but desperate for more, pushing back to try and feel more of his friends cock against him.

Nate looked down at his friend beneath him, his dark eyes burning into him, pleading with him.

"DO IT!" Chuck ordered.

Nate placed the head of his thick cock at Chuck's hole, even the slight contact cause a moan of pain from his best friend.

"Should I stop?" Nate asked with concern.

"NO!" Chuck snarled placing his hands on Nate's firm ass and pulling him into him, this thick meat opening him up, finally getting the feeling he'd been craving since Dan had taken him only hours ago.

Chuck's eagerness had the whole of Nate's dick deep inside him in seconds, causing a sigh of relief from him, like cock had become a drug to him since Dan.

After a few moments basking in the pleasure of finally being filled with cock Chuck needed more.

"Fuck me Nathanial!" Chuck ordered, "Fuck me like you would a whore!" He continued in a low dirty voice.

Without responding Nate slowly pulled all the way out of Chuck, hesitating for a moment then slamming back into him.

"OH-HH, F-FUCK, YES!" Chuck screamed at Nate's force. A way of dominance coming over Nate.

Chuck went to grab his long thick cock, but Nate smacked his hand away "DON'T TOUCH YOURSELF!" He ordered, "Only I can do that!"

Nate grabbed the headboard with his left hand and started slamming into Chuck over and over again. Chuck moaned in appreciation, Nate's ball slapping his ass, and his own hard cock slapping on his stomach.

"Is this all you've got Nathanial?" Chuck taunted at his friend like he had to Dan, dragging his nails down Nate's smooth chest, leaving deep red marks.

Nate fucked into Chuck harder, putting his hand to Chuck's neck pushing against it, making Chuck smile

"T-thats...it... m-make me... your bi-tch!" Chuck managed to say inbetween Nate's powerful thrusts.

Nate forced himself into his best friend over and over again, Chuck's tight ass gripping his hard thick cock, he moaned in appreciation at the rough fuck Nate was giving to him. Nate eventually slowed his fucking down, hair wet from sweat, beads running down his smooth tanned skin, he looked down at Chuck whose eyes were closed, his skin glistening, hair messed, bliss on his face. He watched his friend for a few moments, before slowly moving in and out of Chuck, aching slow for Chuck, he could feel every inch, every movement.

"Ohhhhh, Jesus!" He laughed in pleasure, every slight movement of Nate's dick sending him wild.

Their eyes locked as Nate slowly fucked his friend, Nate could see the lust, the need, no desperation in Chuck's eyes, he wanted this, he wanted Nate's cock deep inside him. Nate pushed all the way back in circling his hips making his cock move deep inside Chuck. He pulled all the way out of Chuck prompting a moan of disappointment from him. He took hold of his dick and rubbed it around Chucks' hole, teasing it, pushing the head in then pulling it out.

"You bastard!" half laughed Chuck, "I need you back inside me!" he begged "...Please!"

Nate relented, the vulnerable, slutty position Chuck was in too hard to resist. Sliding back into Chuck, a moan of satisfaction came from his friend. He picked up his pace, resuming his previous pounding of Chuck, he looked at him, gaining so much pleasure from Nate's cock. He fucked him hard, causing Chuck to moan loudly. Nate placed his right hand over Chuck's mouth, while he jack hammered into him. He wrapped his hand around Chuck's dick giving him some much needed friction, working him fast and hard as he continued his fuck. Nate ran his hand up and down the length, the large amount of precum that it had leaked served as lubrication. He could feel Chuck moaning under his hand, louder and louder, his body start to tense up and his cock started spurting thick ropes of cum all over his chest, and Nate's hand. After Chuck was spent, Nate took his hand off his dick and mouth.

"MMMMmmm!" Was all Chuck could manage to say.

Nate offered his cum covered hand to Chuck "Clean it!" He commanded.

Chuck took each finger in his mouth one by one, his tongue circling each one. Nate watched Chuck do this intently, the image too hot for him to handle. He pushed into Chuck more fanatically, watching him eat his own cum.

"Cum in me!" Chuck directed, sensing Nate was close, licking the last of his cum from Nate's hand.

Hearing Chuck ask for this was too much for Nate, he grasped Chuck's hips and slammed into him a final time.

"OHHHH SH-SHIT CHUCK, TAKE MY LOAD!" He moaned in pleasure as he felt himself release into his best friend, he held him tight with his cock as deep as possible. Chuck felt the cum hit his insides, the feeling so intense, making him feel the satisfaction he craved. Nate collapsed on Chuck, his cock still in his hole, their sweaty bodies pressed together, Chucks cum being smeared onto Nate's chest. He lay on top of Chuck, his head resting against his shoulder breathing heavily.

"So did you get what you needed?" Nate asked lifting up his head and smiling at Chuck after a few moments rest.

"Oh Nathanial, I got EXACTLY what I needed!" Chuck responded with a sly smile.

Nate moved, pulling himself out of Chuck, bringing a disappointed sigh from the just fucked hotel owner.

"I think we should get cleaned up!" Chuck heard Nate say, as he watched him stood at the foot of the bed, body glistening, hair damp from sweat, his cum on his chest and cock still half hard, Nate had never looked so beautiful to Chuck.

"You go ahead Nathanial!" Chuck said, laying on the bed, savouring the taste of cum in his mouth, the cum all over his chest, and most of all feeling of Nate's cum leaking from his used hole, finally satisfied. For now at least.


End file.
